Kamikaze Namikaze
by LovelySheree
Summary: The sound are on the move again, having a powerful weapon up their sleeves, will Naruto and his friends be able to stop it? How will the new generation cope with the prospect of war? With Naruto having the new bloodline limit to summon foxes, will they be able to win, or is it just all for a loss cause? Read and find out about the Kamikaze Namikaze! Parings: NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1: Start of Namikaze

**∆Kamikaze Namikaze∆**

**Okay for you firstys who are reading this, I ask you to read all the chapters before ****abandoning this. This won't pick up until the ending of chapter four. Please, read at least until then before you give up completely it will take a lot of story development and character development as well. Thanks for reading! Tell your buddies to read it too! :)**

**So this is an idea that I've been thinking about for a couple days now. It isn't like something I've done before which would be a longer story that I'm planning on finishing :P I haven't really gave too much thought to where it ****_will _****go, but I know where I ****_want _****it to go and that's good enough… right? Anyway, I hope you like it and please review.**

**Chapter 1: Start Of The Namikaze**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, nothing was in danger, no threats of war, in fact, it had been a whir since they have had a battle. All because of one knuckle head ninja we know. After the war with the Akaski and the battle with Obito and Madara, there was a long period of peace, everyone was beginning to settle down again. There were three people in the Hokage's office. A tall blond ninja, a light grey haired ninja holding some book, and a blond haired woman sitting at a desk.

"You're kidding me right?" An 18 year old blond said, his blue eyes widening with surprise. "I mean, I knew he was my dad and all, but I had no clue what that meant for _me…" _He continued.

"Yeah, you weren't allowed to know until you turned 18, and since you've been 18 for 3 months now, we decided to inform you of your inheritance." Tsunade smiled. "No more small apartment for you, Naruto."

The tall blond, known as Naruto, chuckled. "Well, so i get the council seat as the head of the Namikaze clan, I get to have my clan compound, and I get all of the riches with it, not to mention all the business I now technically own. I'm gonna be filthy rich!" He smiled, dollar signs in his eyes, a faint *cha ching* was heard in the background.

"Now now, Naruto. This isn't something to be taken lightly." The grey haired man said, his mask moving slightly with his words.

Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi's right you know. You will be interested with the decisions, the well being, and leader of your clan, even though you are the only member for now, it is still a big job. Especially for an 18 year old like yourself."

Naruto looked down, his face becoming serious. "Don't worry." He began, lifting his face to show a growing smile. "I won't let anything happen to my clan, never again!" He shoved his fist in front of him with his thumb up. "Believe it!"

"Not this again…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath. "Okay, Naruto, we get it."

"Naruto, you are dismissed, I think I can trust you with your own new house keys?" Tsunade chuckled, throwing him the keys to his entire clan. "There's a council meeting tomorrow and you _will _be there, it's going to decide whether the village will know you as Namikaze." She explained.

"Got it." He smiled, catching the key and heading out of the office.

"Well, see ya." Kakashi said in a non enthusiastic voice, disappearing in a cloud of smoke from the office. Tsunade just sighed, looking at her left over paperwork.

Naruto was walking down the road of his village, in a much more happy mood. _'I can't believe it! Naruto Namikaze… It's great!' _He though. He was actually on his way to Ichuraku ramen but decided to take a detour to his new home to check it out.

He walked for some time, just thinking to himself, what the future held, what would happen to his clan and how or _who _he could revive it with. _'Man, no one likes me… Well, I mean, a lot of girls do. But not anyone I'd want to date.' _He thought, of corse he knew exactly who he wanted to be with, but sadly, she didn't like him they way he liked her… if only. Before he knew it, he was at his clan gate, grabbing his key from his pocket, and opening it. It creaked and cracked, a result from not being used in a very _long _time.

He stepped inside, looking at his surroundings, taking a deep breath, he opened the front door. Set aside from the many houses that were inside this compound and behind the gate he just opened, this was the biggest house and had a Japanese sign on it that read 'leader' or 'father' He took a courageous step inside, knowing that this was the house he was originally supposed to live in with his family. _'Family…' _He thought. _'I wish I couldn't have had that. To live with my mom and dad. But I'm going to make new memories here, happy, good-no fantastic memories here! Believe it!" _He grinned just thinking about it. The first room of the house, the one he walked into when first opening the door, was a cozy open looking room. It had three couches and two chairs, alining the wall with a coffee table by each chair. A large book self was on the far left wall, along with another chair and desk with a pen and paper by it. He walked further into his new house to find the kitchen, it was a nice, normal size kitchen, but was stocked with high end cooking utensils and cupboards were nice. As cool as the kitchen was, Naruto didn't see any use that he'd get out of it.

He then found himself walking down the hall, he past many rooms that had beds and selves, the normal bedroom you could say, but when he reached the end of the hall, he found the master bedroom. "Hehe, this is my bedroom now." He smiled, opening the room, finding a large fluffy looking bed with a walk in closet and pictures on the dresser. He walked up to them, teary eyes viewing his parents pictures. One was of his mom and dad with join in jackets smiling, holding hands. And another was of his mother giving a happy face with a big belly. "Huh, that's me in that picture." He smiled, a tear dropping from his eye. He looked to the last picture on the dresser that was his master, and his father giving goofy grins at the camera. "Dad, pervy-sage. I really wish you were still here…" He said out loud. Wiping his eyes moved on, setting his bag on the bed and laying down. He just lied there for a while until he felt the need to check out more rooms. He entered the hall again, gazing inside each door. Soon he found an amazing room, full of books. It was _huge! _"Man! Dad must have been some reader!" He laughed out loud, wondering what these books held. He opened one, not to interested in reading, it didn't take him long to set it down. He gazed through the titles, one reading 'Seals' others reading, 'Clan tradition' but one fought his attention. 'Medical Jutsus.' He wasn't in to medical jutsu but he knew a cir tin kunochi what was. _'Sakura would probably love to read this book! I always see her reading these things and I don't think she has read this one before…' _He thought to himself, slipping the book in his jacket, leaving the room. He walked into his backyard, gasping at the sight. There in front of him was a huge pool, a large sitting area, a fountain that seemed quite fancy, grassy fields, and a large oak tree that had a swing on it. It was quite the backyard. He walked up to the tree, taking a seat in the swing, relaxing in his new home. _'Home… It's nice to be able to really think that. To know that this is my _real _home.' _He smiled.

The next day

It was another sunny day, no one worried about anything, and Naruto again was walking the streets, receiving many hellos, and nice to see yous. He replied and smiled at everyone who acknowledged him, waving his hand.

"Well, looks like mister popular is here." A voice said behind him. Naruto spun around to see non other than Sasuke.

He grinned at the Uchiha. "Yeah, it's still weird. You know, getting all this attention. I mean, it's been 2 years already but It's weird."

Sasuke grinned. "Anyway, looser, I'm actually here to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Naruto raised his eye brow, it wasn't everyday that Sasuke asked him a question.

"I heard threw the AMBU that you have the Namikaze clan rights."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Are you kidding!? Do you understand what this means? It mean's you're a Namikaze!"

"Uh huh?"

"My god! You're an idiot! Namikaze's the most power clan, it's even with the Uchiha." He explained, wondering if he knew that.

"You know Sasuke, I could care less if my clan was powerful or wimpy. I'm just glad I found my rightful home." Naruto said honestly.

"You can't honestly be that humble." Sasuke, rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"So, Sasuke, word on the street is you are looking for a, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto grinned, wanting to embarrass his rival.

Sasuke just humphed. "Is it now? Well, for your information, I actually am _open _to the thought, but I'm not desperate or anything."

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke Uchiha, _desperate!? _I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Shut up, looser. You're one to talk."

"True, very true. Hey, I'm actually going to have a get together at my new house later tonight, I was wondering if you'd want to come?" Naruto changed the subject.

Sasuke snorted. "Why not. I have nothing better to do with my time." He shoved his hands in his pockets walking off. "So long."

"See ya." Naruto waved, walking down the road again. He was on his way to Shikamaru's house, panning to have it just be a guys get together when a certain pinkette walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Naruto, what's up?" She smiled.

Naruto already felt happier then before, just being near her made him happy. "Ah, Sakura, I actually have a present for you!" He said, reaching into his jacket. "It's nothing special, just a book." He explained, handing it to her.

Sakura looked at it, noticing it was a medical book. Her eye's widened, she knew every medic book out there but this one. This one she'd never seen before. "Naruto, you shouldn't have." She smiled, opening the book, then noticing something strange. It was hand written. "That's strange." She thought out loud.

"What is it?" He asked, worried that something was wrong with it.

"Well, it's just that this book is hand written, it's really rare to find these." She explained, looking threw the pages noticing that she recognized nothing in them. Then, flipping to the back of the book, saw that it was made by the Namikaze clan. "Naruto! This is a Namikaze medic book!" She almost yelled, eyes widening. "This-this is fantastic! Where in the world did you get this?" She looked up at him.

"Uh, well you see. Apparently I'm a Namikaze, and now head of the clan. I wasn't informed this until I turned 18 and the old hag told me yesterday." He explained, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You know, Naruto you shouldn't call Lady Hokage that- WHAT!?" She almost dropped the book he'd given her. "Y-you're the leader of the Namikaze!?"

"Yeah? Good god! What's the big deal, it's just a big house…" He mumbled.

Sakura was about to punch him in the face for that comment but decided to use her mouth instead. "Naruto! The Namikaze's are a powerful clan. Not to mention you get the council seat now." She explained.

"Yeah I know…" He smiled sheepishly again.

"Geez, Naruto, it's impossible to stay mad at you." She smiled a sweet smile.

Naruto was a little taken aback by this, but shook it off. "You know, Sakura. I'm actually planning a party tonight, nothing big, just a get together at my new place. I was wondering if you'd like to come and if you'd invite the rest of the girls, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and I heard that Temari's in town."

Sakura put the book him her bag. "Yeah, of corse I'll come. I'll go tell the girls!" She smiled, running off.

Naruto couldn't help but look at her as she ran off. Unlike other teenage boys, he actually admired her because of her personality, her qualities such as brains, strength, and compassion. But, he did enjoy the looks too. After all, he was the student of a legendary pervert.

Later that night, everyone was gathered at the Namikaze compound, laughing and enjoying there time. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Lee were all in the pool, playing chicken, king of the hill, and marco polo. (**A/N: **For those of you who are wondering where Choji is, he's sitting on the bench watching… why he isn't in here… I don't know. I just don't feel like having him in the scene.)

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari were all talking at a near by table. It had been a while since they got together like this, and this was a nice place to have a party. A large splash was heard, and the girls turned their head to see Naruto screaming victory on Shikamaru's shoulders, while Kiba and Sasuke were in the pool sulking. Neji was laughing at the sight.

"Okay guys, I'm getting out. Anyone want a drink?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"I'm good"

"Okay, I'll go get some." He said, as he got out of the pool.

Sakura was looking at Naruto as he walked out of the pool, admiring the water drip down his chest. _'Man, Naruto sure has grown…' _Her inner self thought. _'What am I thinking!? I mean, I know I sorta like Naruto… but I mean, not … those … thought…' _She trailed off in her own head as she watched Naruto dry off, shaking his wet shaggy blond hair, placing the towel around his neck. Sakura got up, wanting something to drink. (**A/N: **Drink? Yeah right! :p)

"Hey, I'm getting something to drink, do any of you want something?" She asked, standing up. The girls looked up from the conversation, nodding. "Okay, I'll just get everyone the same thing guess." She smiled, walking inside. She found Naruto in the kitchen getting soda for the guys. "Hey, Naruto." She greeted.

He looked up from the fridge and smiled. "Oh, hey Sakura, you thirsty too?" He asked, smiling a goofy grin as he set all the sodas down.

She smiled back. "Yeah, the girls were pretty thirsty, too much talking I think." She joked, taking a small step closer to him.

Naruto chuckled and put the towel down off his neck, placing it on a stool. "I wouldn't doubt it." He grinned.

_'Man! How can he somehow make me happy with that stupid grin of his?' _Sakura thought in her head. Before she even knew why she was doing she leaned close to him, closing her eyes, and tipped up to her tippy toes.

Naruto noticed the sudden movement, after all he was a ninja. Without any control of his brain, he also moved closer, closing his eyes.

It was simple. Not even 2 seconds. But it was more for the two ninja in the kitchen.

Naruto opened his eyes to find Sakura leaning her forehead on his chest, her eyes we still closed. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered. "I've waited a long time for that." He smiled.

Sakura opened her eyes, leaving her short daydream. She looked up at him and surprisingly, smiled. _'I think I do like Naruto in that way…' _She thought, her eye were bright and happy. She giggled, leaning closer again, raising up on her toes.

Naruto helped and leaned down, crashing his lips with hers, smiling as he did so. Soon Sakura raised her hands around his neck, while Naruto held her. Soon, the happy couple forgot about the rest of the people outside and the drinks that they were _so _thirsty for.

**Okay! I hopped you liked it! This is actually just the prolog and really didn't have much to do with the story, but it was needed to explain that Sasuke was back and was actually friends with Naruto. (All you manga readers should know because when he was fighting against Madara and Obito or whatever he came back, wanting to join the village.) And that Sakura and Naruto ended up together. Yes. Yes, I am and NaruSaku, and those who are against it, oh well. I guess you're missing out. But anyway, this was also needed to point out that Naruto gets the Namikaze compound and becomes part of the council. As far as where this story will actually go… You'll have to find out on the next chapter which will hopefully come out soon. Until next time! TTFN**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammatical errors if they are in there, which I'm sure they are...**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2: Tayo, Kabu, Rina

**Chapter 2: Tayo, Kabu, Rina**

**Okay, so this captor mainly focus' on the new generation, don't be mad though, it won't be like this for all the chapters, soon I'm going to introduce a battle and stuff, but the character development has to come first. If any of you want to give me ideas, I'd love to hear them! :) Now on with chapter 2!**

Three figures were running towards the direction of the academy school day. None were older then the age of 12, and they seemed to be in a hurry. "Crap, crap crap!" One said, his green eyes were worried. "We're going to be late, and Iruka-senei will _kill _us!" He started to pick up the pace.

"Oh, calm down, Tayo." One said, his blond hair was spiked in the back, leaving some to hang in the front. "It's not like it's normal for us to be late." He pointed out.

"Kabu's right, Tayo. There's no reason to worry, I'm sure that Iruka-sensei will understand." The girl responded. She had brown hair with two red markings under her eyes, a dog traveled at her side.

Tayo calmed down, slowing his pace slightly. "Yeah, you're probably right, Rina. I just don't want to get in trouble you know?" He sighed, his pink spiky hair getting blown by the wind. (**A/N: **Okay, so if you have read Fairy Tale, then you know the character Natsu, if not look him up on google image, Tayo has his hair.) "Finally, we're here." He breathed, running inside, his friends behind him.

When they arrived at the door, they bravely opened it find Iruka teaching the class, their classmates listening, well most of them at least… Iruka turned his head and looked at him, wondering who would barge into the class room. "Oh, Tayo, Kabu, Rina. How nice of you to show up." He said calmly, eyeing his students.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei! It's just you see, we-" Tayo was interrupted.

"No excuses. As punishment, you'll be washing the desks after class, all of you three." He instructed, pointing at their seats.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." They mumbled, taking their seats. Tayo sat near the smack middle of the class, next to Kabu, and Rina sat next to her friend, Mikina, near the back.

An hour pasted and Tayo was getting board. He already knew all this stuff, but he just _had _to re-learn it. He cursed his luck as he zoned out and looked out the window, wishing he was out of this box so he could train with his dad. He watched the birds fly by and the clouds float past the trees ever so slowly. _'Man, why do I have to show up here. I mean, I enjoy the social part, but I mean really? I've learned this already.' _He let out a heavy sigh, attracting the attention of the teacher.

"So, Tayo. I guess you already know this subject, so why not you teach the class?" Iruka asked, giving a slight smirk.

Tayo raised his head, looking at his sensei. "I'm sorry, sensei, I must have zoned." He gave a sheepish grin.

"Tayo Namikaze, one more time I catch you drifting off in class and you'll be in trouble. Now, how about you tell the class about what to do if your teammate were to be captured."

Tayo shrugged, standing up. "Well, the rules in school and the ninja code states to always keep the mission first, no matter what. So if your teammate were to be captured, you must keep the mission top priority, even if it means that your teammate will be in more danger. However, I have been raised with the rule of teammates before anything. Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon a friend, are worse then scum." He smiled, taking a seat.

Iruka mumbled something under his breath. "Dang, he just had to get Sakura's brains…" He whispered. "Very good, Tayo." He resumed his lecture.

At break

"Tayo, how did you know that answer in class?" Rina came up besides her friend.

"Huh?" Tayo looked at her. "Oh, well, simple I guess. My parents, mostly my mom, teach me a lot when I train with them." He smiled then looking ahead of him, he noticed that a couple of kids were trying to start a game of capture. "Hey, Rina, wanna play capture?" He asked, giving her a big grin.

Rina smiled back. "Why not."

Soon, they got to the group and noticed that Kabu was team captain #1 and Juku was team captain #2. (**A/N: **So some of you might be mad about me not including who the other kids such as, Juku or Mikina. Well, I'll introduce them sooner or later.)

"I pick Tayo for my team." Kabu pointed at his friend/rival.

"I thought you'd never ask." Tayo smirked, walking up to his friend.

Juku groaned. "Oh, come on! The teams are totally unfair now! Kabu and Tayo on the same team? We're finished…" He sighed, looking back at the group. "Well, I pick Hakuru." He pointed at a boy with sandy blond hair, a lazy expression spread across his face.

Soon the teams were picked and they were ready to play. "Okay! So that tree over their is the base, the edge of the gate is the base. Whoever can get to this tree without being tagged by our team wins. Even if only one of you makes it, it will still count as your whole team. Ready?" Juku asked, looking at the group, receiving nods. "Got it! GO!" He yelled, running to the base to discuss the plan with his team.

Tayo, Kabu, and Rina sat in a circle. "Well, so I guess the only thin to sat is keep a close eye out." Rina smirked. "We won't loose, no way!" She grinned, her dog barking besides her. "Habiki and I will be over there, you two figure out what you'll do." With that Rina ran off with her dog.

"Well, time to plan…" Kabu smirked, telling Tayo his plan.

Soon school was over and everyone was getting picked up. Tayo, Rina, and Kabu were waiting patiently waiting for their parents. Only a few kids had been picked up. Soon, four adults could be seen walking up to the three kids. "Ah, Rina, how are you doing?" One asked, flossing a smile.

"I'm doing okay, Mr. Namikaze." She smiled.

"Good, well, you ready to go Tayo?" The man asked.

"Yeah, let's get going dad." He smiled, grabbing his bag and running up to his dad's side.

Kabu sat up, noticing that his dad and mom were there too to pick him up. "Oh, hey dad!" He yelled out, walking up to his father. The tall man, black slick hair spiked in the back, leaned down and ruffled his hair, smiling asking him how his day was.

"Hey, Sasuke. I'm sure Ino and Sakura are planning something, I've seen that look in their eye before." The tall man besides Tayo laughed pointing to the two women chatting away.

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Naruto." He stood up, looking at his son. "Come on, Kabu let's go." He smiled. They turned around to see Kiba walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, Akamaru at his side.

"Daddy!" Rina cried out, running to her dad. Kiba took a step back when the girl grabbed his lag.

"Hey, Rina. How was school?" He asked, Akamaru barked and licked her face.

"Good I guess… School can't ever be, _interesting." _She confessed, sticking out her tung in a way of disgust, scrunching up her face.

Kiba laughed as he turned to three women talking. "Well guys, it seems we'll be getting together soon." He laughed, pointing out the women.

"Yeah, I just said that." Naruto chuckled. "Well, I'm sure, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all have reasons to catch up on whatever."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, knowing Ino she's already planned the whole thing." He sighed. "Well, I've got to get back, so see you guys around. Wish me luck on getting Ino out of the conversation."

Naruto laughed. "Good luck." He said, following him, thinking he should get home too. "Hey, Sakura! Let's get going back home." He smiled, grabbing her hand.

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "I'll meet you back home, I'm catching up right now."

Naruto rolled his eyes when Sakura turned back to her conversation. "Okay, be safe." He let go of her hand walking off with Tayo at his side.

Naruto and Tayo walked down the road to their house, talking about school and how Tayo beat everyone at capture. It had been 20 years since Naruto found out about his inheritance, and he rebuilt his clan now having four members. Naruto, Sakura, Tayo, and his older brother Kataru. "Hey, dad?" Tayo asked, looking at his dad.

"Hm? What is it, Tay?" Naruto asked, looking down at his son.

"Well, I was just wondering. Why doesn't our clan have an animal?" He asked.

Naruto looked ahead. "Well, a long time ago, out clan was wiped out. And we never really ever had an animal, however, we have a blood line limit that you will find out about when you're 16." He explained, smiling.

"Really!? Is it cool?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"It's even _better _than cool." He laughed. "You're brother will find out about his in a couple of months when it's his birthday."

Tayo grinned, skipping ahead, running ahead yelling, "I bet I can beat you home dad!" He yelled.

"You're on!" And with that the two ran off, running to the Namikaze compound.

**3 months later**

A team of genin and a jonin walked through the woods, looking at their surroundings. It was a peaceful day and the sun was peaking through the little cracks in-between each leaf. Their was only silence, as if no one dared to speak. The only sounds that were being made were the sounds of their own foot steps. It was like this for a while, until one decided to talk. "So, how long until we're back in the leaf?" One asked, his spiky pink hair was pattered with the stray light in the woods.

The jonin turned around, looking at his student. "Well, we should be there soon, but how about we pick up the pace, you guys won't mind?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

The girl in the group groaned. "We ran _all _day yesterday, can't we have a-" Befire she could even finish, she was rudely interrupted by two people.

"-You think you can actually _beat _me there!? That's crazy talk!" The pink haired on yelled, pressing his face against the other light blond boy in the group.

"Oh just shut up, Tayo! I can beat you with my hands tied behind my head!" He shouted, getting closer.

"Well duh! You don't need hands for running, idiot."

"What did you just call me!?"

"Oh why don't you just shove it up you're-"

"That's enough! I swear sometimes you guys make no sense." The eldest of the group said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Konahamaru-sensei." The pick headed, known as Tayo, pulled his head back. He took a glance at his friend and started to bust up laughing.

The blond started to laugh as well. "Come on, Tayo I'll race ya!" He yelled running off.

"Wait up, Kabu!" Tayo yelled, catching up to him then running off.

The girl sighed in defeat. "Well, those to will _never _change." She chuckled under her breath.

Konahomaru chuckled as well. "Yeah and I would bet they got that from their fathers…" He laughed, then started to run off.

"Eh!? Sensei, wait up!" She started running off after him.

A faint "You better catch up Rina" was head.

Two minutes later.

"I WON!"

"I WON!"

The two clanked at each other, glaring one another down. Then started laughing falling on the ground as they did so.

"Oh, come one guys. Why'd you have to run of _again?" _Rina asked, walking up to them.

"Well, it got us home faster, am I right?" Tayo grinned, standing up.

"That's true…" She sighed. "Well, we just need to report this to the Hokage, then we'll be able to get home."

The genin squad was just coming back from a 2 week mission from the wave, it was their first mission to, but this was just wo check up on their skills, it was only a messaging job. After they were done visiting everyone, they ran into a man and his old grandfather, asking who we were. Of corse, being ninja, they were skeptical about telling him.

Flashback

_"So, tell me youngster, what's your name?" The old man asked, leaning down in front of the benin group._

_"Um, we're ninja from the hidden leaf." Tayo replied, standing up straiter._

_The younger man laughed walking up to him. "Gramps, I don't think they are just willing to tell us their names." He laughed. Then looked at the kids. "You see, when I was younger then you were, a group of genin and their sensei came here. It was just before we built the Naruto bridge, and we got pretty close with the team. We even named the bridge after the crazy blond in the group." He chuckled, remembering the day well._

_"No… way…" Tayo breathed listening. "You knew my dad when he came here?" He looked with happy green eyes._

_The man looked at him. "Yes, your dad is…?" He asked, not knowing._

_"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." He said proudly._

_The man's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be… Yeah I knew your dad well, he saved this village and became one of my closest friends." He smiled. _

_"You know, you don't look too much like Naruto, what with his blond hair and blue eyes, you have green eyes and pink hair." The older man asked._

_Tayo snorted. "You got a problem with that?" He asked glaring at the man._

_"Nope, you're Naruto's son alright." He laughed. "When you guys get home, tell your dad that Tazuna and Inari say hello and wish him good luck." He smiled._

_Both Kabu and Tayo's eyes widened. "You guys are Tazuna and Inari?" They asked in shock._

_"Yeah, what about it?" The man now known as Inari asked._

_"Well, it just that our parents first mission was here, well, his dad, and my mom and dad. We had no clue we'd run into you. Yeah, our parents always told us about that story." Tayo grinned._

_"More like your dad bragged about being named after a bridge." Kabu sighed. "Well, looks like Konahamaru-senei is calling us back." He said, turning his head._

_The knew generation waved goodbye and walked off._

_"That was an Uchiha, and a Namikaze…" Tazuna laughed. "Who would have guessed we'd be meeting their sons." _

End of flashback

Tayo ran into the Hokage's office barging in. "Granny! We're back!" He smiled, running up to her desk, giving the Hokage a big grin.

The rest of his team moseyed inside, expecting this type of entrance from the youngest Namikaze. "Hello, Lady-Hokage." Konahamaru smiled.

"I assume the mission went well?" Tsunade asked, smiling back at Tayo. "After all it was just a messaging job."

Rina smiled, giving a thumbs up. "We did it perfectly!" She smiled, her dog barking at her side. "Right, Habiki?"

"Bark" The small dog yelped, it's whole body moving forward when it did so. His silver coat shinned in the sun that was getting through the window.

"Good, well, you are dismissed. I'll get the rest of the information from Konahamaru." She said, dismissing the three gennin. (**A/N: **So I have no clue how to spell gennin, jonin, or chunin. Of I'm wrong tell me if I'm right, tell me. Because I'm so confused… I guess I could look it up? Naah, to lazy. p)

Tayo ran off towards his house with his team, surprisingly, the Uchiha compound, Namikaze compound and Inuzuka compound were quite close together. Inuzuka being the farthest away, and the Uchiha and Namikaze were practically neighbors. They received hellos and how ya doings from the villagers in market stands or just walking by, it's hard to forget the last Uchiha's and the last Namikaze's children. Enjoying the attention again, they waved back, smiling and grinning like they were famous. They really weren't famous, everyone just knew them. It not like they got away with anything…

Soon, the Namikaze and Uchiha compound was in sight and Rina took her chance to say good bye, then running off to her home. "Well, see ya later, Kabu. I guess, I'll be seeing you around." Tayo smiled, shaking his friends hand.

"Yeah, see ya around, Tayo." He let go and walked over to his house, Tayo mirroring him.

He walked inside the Namikaze gate, being welcomed by a guard fox. "Good day, Master Tayo." The vixen grinned. Tayo only nodded, walking further into the compound. He walked up the porch steps, opening the door, and walking in. There was no need to rush, after all he was pretty tired from running all the way here, and racing Kabu earlier. Setting his ninja gear down and noticed that his father must be in a council meeting with the rest of the council members. He walked further inside setting his bag with his clothes on his bed and plopping down. After shoving his things in his draws he walked down the hall and into the living room where he noticed his older brother lying down reading some book, with his companion at his side, Soller. Soller was his brother's summoning fox, but he normally just stayed in this world because there was nothing to do in the demon fox world. (**A/N: **So I'm making it so Naruto can summon demon foxes. This was the bloodline limit that he talked about earlier. I might make a one-shot in this story about the back story to getting his bloodline limit. It is pretty important.)

"Hey, Kataru!" Tayo smiled, walking up to his brother.

Kataru looked up from his book and smiled. He was a replica his father, minus the whisker marks. His head wasn't as squared wither, it was narrow like his moms. And his hair was swooped to the side, not sticking up everywhere. "Hey, Tay, what's up?" (**A/N: **"Tay" is Tayo's nickname from his family.) "When did you get back from your mission, bro?"

"I actually just got back. It was too simple though. I can't wait until I go on exciting missions like you!" He grinned, taking a seat on the couch.

Kataru, who was much like his mother, liked school, studied hard, had brutal strength, and wasn't as impulsive as his father was, however, smarts didn't come naturally to him so he had to work much harder, unlike his lucky little brother who was born with brains and didn't even have to study. Picking up on things so quickly. "Well, hopefully you will soon enough, Konahamaru-senei will be leading you into the field as soon as he can." He smiled, rubbing Tayo's pink hair.

"You know, Kat," (**A/N: **Kataru's family nickname.) "If you'd take your nose out of all those books, you might find that you can leard without them." Kataru teased, poking his older brother's arm.

"Maybe, but you may find that reading may actually _help _you." He teased back, poking him in the arm as well.

Tayo snorted. "Reading actually _teaching _people. I don't think so." He puffed up his chest and sat up. "Oh, by the way, where are mom and dad?"

"Mom's working extra hours at the hospital, apparently some ninja were stupid and got attacked." He sighed, setting the book down. "And dad's at a council meeting." He explained, Soller hopped onto the couch, sitting by his companion.

A faint chuckle was heard from the fox as Kataru glared at him for taking up almost _all _the extra space on the couch. "Dips." The fox grinned. (**A/N: **For those of you who are wondering, 'How the heck is that fox talking!?' Then that's because in the demon world, foxes talk. Kyuubi talks doesn't he?)

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll tell them later." He smiled, walking out of the room and into the backyard. He walked to his favorite spot, the tall oak tree. Ever since he could remember he always loved to climb and sit in this tree. It help him think or just relax. If anyone didn't know where he was, this was the first place they'd look. Sitting on his favorite branch he lied down and dozed off.

Naruto was in the council room, listening to Kakashi, head of the Hatake clan talk about the sound village starting to get bit jumpy. They hadn't had problems with them for a long time now, but every so often, a group of AMBU would be sent out to investigate and see what they were up to. Tsunade sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." She mumbled, putting her hand on her cheek and resting her head on it.

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe, granny, but you have to deal with it." He laughed then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensi, who are you planning to send out to the sound this time?" He asked, looking him in the eye.

"Well, I was planning on sending Sai's team, after all they have the most practice in this area. I'm sure this isn't anything big, but just to make sure." His eyes showed no emotion, neither did his voice.

_'Same old Kakashi-sensei…' _He smiled. Okay, well, I think this meeting is done?" He asked looking at all the clan heads, Kiba, Sasuke, Konahamaru, who came late along with the Hokage, Inochi, the eldest, Shikamaru, Choji, ect… He smiled and stood up. "I'm going to see how my son's first mission was." Giving a goofy grin he disappeared in a flash of yellow. He arrived in his house in his room he shared with his wife, smiling at the photo's on the dresser. He walked down stairs, noticing that it was quiet. He walked into the living room and saw Kataru and Soller sitting on the couch, Kataru reading something like normal, and Soller sitting at his side. "Hey, Kataru, where's Tayo?" He asked, looking at his son.

Kataru lifted his eyes from his book and smiled. "Oh, hey dad. He's out back." He said, getting up as well. "Why not we train? I've been reading _all _day and it's starting to bug me…" He admitted, standing up.

Naruto laughed, walking out back. "Sure why not." He opened the door that lead to the backyard and saw a small figure in the tree, dozed off. Naruto smirked and quietly snuck up on his son, climbing up the tree and getting right in his face. "BOO!" He yelled, making the pink spiked hair boy go fly out of the tree and tumbling on the ground.

"WAAAA!" He screamed as he fell. He hit the ground with a thud and looked at the mean man who could have done that. "Dad! What was that for?" He yelled, sticking his young out.

Naruto just grinned and jumped down. "So how was your first mission?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Good, we ran into some of your old friends in the wave. Tazuna and Inari." He smiled, sitting up.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? Well it's been a while since I've seen them. I wonder how their doing." He smiled. "And that old drunken geezer is still alive eh?" He chuckled to himself.

Just then a kunai flew right past his head and landed in the trunk of the tree. "Come on, dad. Let's start training." Kataru grinned, throwing tree more kunai at his father.

"Okay! You two against me." He smirked, getting in a battling stance. Tayo who was quite confused, finally caught on and joined his brother in the training against their father.

**So this chapter was just based on character development, I'll be focusing more on it as the story progresses, and for those of you who are mad that Sakura and Naruto weren't so lovey dovey in this chapter that's because that isn't what this chapter was about, it was about character development, meaning that all the chapter won't be like this. Soon I'm going to be focusing on the battle with the sound and stuff, not to mention more Naruto and Sakura action, plus more about the new generation. Anyway, stay tuned in! **

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodline Limit

**Thanks for all the support with this story! But come on, let's see some more reviews! So, to clear some things up, I'm going to give information about all my characters.**

**Tayo**

**Mom: Sakura**

**Dad: Naruto**

**Look: Pink spiky hair, wears a white shirt with red shorts.**

**Team: 7**

**Personality: Crazy, carefree, smart, doesn't care for school, loves to hang out with friends, enjoys training, wants to become Hokage**

**Kabu**

**Mom: Ino**

**Dad: Sasuke**

**Look: Blond hair, much like Sasuke's style. He wears a green Uchiha jacket, logo on the back, with tan shorts.**

**Team: 7**

**Personality: Stuck up most of the time but for the most part is carefree and happy, loves to train, okay with smarts, loves friends, want to become head of his clan.**

**Rina**

**Mom: Hinata**

**Dad: Kiba**

**Look: Basically a girl version of her father. She wears a grey hoody with white shorts.**

**Team: 7**

**Personality: Crazy, carefree, hates school, isn't good with learning inside a class, love to relax, enjoys training with her dog, Habiki.**

**Okay, now on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and they will be pretty boring until I start the actual action. :D**

**Chapter 3: Blood limit**

Tayo was walking down the road, he was turning 16 later today and was going to find out his blood limit tonight! He couldn't stop thinking about it! He'd find out what demon fox matched his chakra, and he got to get the Namikaze robe to wear. Soon, he would be known as a full Namikaze, just like his big brother was. His father would teach him how to train foxes a little bit here and there. After all, he did master the demon fox king, Kyuubi. Kyuubi was his father's summoner fox, along with the toads, but he didn't use them often now, not needed to use them, however, he was planning on teaching someone else soon to be the new toad sage. Tayo walked down the road, his hands in his pockets. He had just woken up and had a huge breakfast his parents put together, sparred with his brother, and opened some of his gifts. Now he was relaxing just taking a walk in the village. He walked past his training grounds, where he found some of the younger gennin practicing. He smiled, watching them trow kunai at the dummies.

"What's with the smile, birthday boy?" A feminine voice asked. He knew it all to well.

"Hey, Rina. Nothing, I'm just watching the gennin practice." He grinned turning to her, she seemed happy, more then usual at least. "What are you so happy about?" He asked, raising one of his eye brows. He enjoyed seeing her happy, it made him happy.

She leaned against the near by tree. "Oh, nothing. Just that I heard you get to find out your bloodline limit today! Aren't you excited?" She asked a smile on her lips.

"Oh corse!" He grinned back, looking at her dog he grinned as well. "Hey there, Habiki." He smiled, petting the dogs head. Habiki was now a large dog, about the size of a wolf, and with her silver pelt, she looked a lot like one. The only difference was the white line that came down in-between her blue eyes and down to her neck, then her ears were not as spiked either, they flopped at the tip. "When I get my fox summoner, I bet you and him will be best of friends." He said happily, then looking at Rina again. "So do you know where Kabu is? I thought he's be wondering around like normal."

"Nah, Kabu's on a short mission, he should be back today, in fact any time by now." She explained, looking at the sun.

Tayo grinned, "Good, he better not miss my party tomorrow." He laughed, finding himself at a loss for words.

It was silent like that for a while, until Habiki barked, getting Rina and Tayo's attention. "Ah! You're right, Habiki! Sorry, Tayo, but I have to go." She gave a sad smile and turned around, running off to who knows where.

"Man, what to do now…" He thought.

In the council room.

"The sound are on the move, I wouldn't be surprised that they want to start a war." Inochi said, rubbing his temples.

"Why would they want to start a war, they are way outmatched!" Kiba yelled, frustrated that the time of peace may be gone soon. "Do you think they have a secret up their sleeves?" He asked, worried.

Naruto sighed. "I really wouldn't doubt it. After all, they are the most sneaky of all shinobi. In my opinion at least."

"No, I agree with you Naruto. The sound ninja are crazy, stopping at nothing to get what they want." Neji agreed, looking at the blond.

"Well then, what to do…" Sasuke sighed, looking ou the window. "I think we should stay still, like we aren't expecting anything, at least not until they start something bad. The more they think we're oblivious, the better."

"On the contrary, Sasuke." Shikamaru started. "I don't think that we should be so quiet about it. If they are stepping into battle with us, they have to have good reason to, therefore, we might miss an opportunity to strike and take down." He pointed out. Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

Kiba sighed. "I have to admit, I don't like the idea of waiting low like you, Shikamaru. But something is telling me that we should scout to something, get some information. I have a bad feeling about this."

Naruto groaned. "We have sent AMBU to them the past 4 years, they either come back with _nothing _or don't come back at all…" He looked at the Hokage. "What do you think, granny?"

The Hokage had a serious expression glued to her face. "I don't know. I think this meeting will need to be put on hold, until we figure everything out."

"Sounds good to me." Choji stood up, along with the rest of the council.

"Until the next meeting I guess." Naruto grinned. "Cho." He disappeared in a yellow flash.

Shikamaru sighed. "Everytime he does that."

"Show off." Kiba muttered.

Naruto walked inside his house, it was his youngest son's 16th birthday, meaning he would officially become a Namikaze tonight. He'd get his bloodline limit, he'd get his robe, and he would be old enough to get S-ranked missions. _'Man, I'm getting old.' _Naruto though, laughing to himself. He walked into the kitchen to find Sakura preparing dinner. "Ah, Sakura. How was your day?" He asked, hugging her from behind.

"Good, the hospital hasn't been busy." She smiled, turning around to give him a kiss.

Naruto sighed. "I had a bad meeting with the council this afternoon. Apparently the sound ninja are on the move and we think they want war."

Sakura's eyes widened. "A war? Why would they want to fight a war with Kanoha? They should know they are outmatched." She gave a worried look.

"We think they have something up their sleeves." He sighed, letting go of her and kissing the top of her head. He turned around to take a seat at the dinner table.

"Say, where's Kataru?" Naruto asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Sakura laughed, putting the rice off the burner and joining her husband at the table. "He's out with Linira." She smiled.

"Ahh, so the boy has a thing for the Uchiha lady." He laughed. "Looks like he inherited many things from you, Sakura." He joked, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair.

Sakura lightly hit Naruto's arm, causing him to 'wince' in pain. "Oh, get over yourself." She rolled her eyes, standing up and kissing his forehead. She walked into the living room finding their youngest son on the couch sitting. "Tayo? When did you get back home?" He asked, looking at him skeptically, it wasn't normal for him to sit and do _nothing. _"You okay?"

Tayo turned to his mom, smiling. "Yeah, I'm just thinking is all." He confessed, looking out the window.

Sakura sat down next to him, raising her eyebrow. "Well, what are you thinking about?"

Tayo made a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see, theirs this girl who I think I may like, but I'm not sure if I _should _like her. It might ruin whatever we have going now." He said, continuing to stare out the window.

Sakura sighed, looking at her son. "You know, Tay, your father would be a much better help on this one. However, one thing I can say to you is, don't go with instant, as much as I'd like to say that would help, you have too much of your father in you, making you a little, uh, clumsy in the way of romantics and love." She laughed, "Come on, birthday boy. Dinner's almost ready and you're brother will be home any minute-"

A knock was head at the door, followed by a "I'm home!"

"Well, speak of the devil." Sakura smiled. "Dinner's on, come and eat you two."

They all sat at the dinner table, laughing and talking about the latest news. This mostly was centered on Tayo getting his bloodline limit tonight. To be honest, Tayo was a little nervous, being interested with the clans biggest weapon and biggest limit, it put a lot of pressure on you. But nothing was going to happen that would threaten at, nothing…right? Tayo second guessed himself, but shook it off when his mom pointed at the clock.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY!" They all yelled, clapping for the newest member of the Namikaze clan to become a summoner. Naruto smiled, standing up. "Come on, we've got a clan retrial to attend." He led his son to a secret room behind one of the library bookshelves, opening it, they walked inside.

Never before had Tayo come into this room. He was amazed at all the history that lined the walls. The picture, the statues, the seals, the walls themselves were art. They had a classic design that was actually quite beautiful. "Wow…" Was all he could say. He looked at the back end of the room looking at a fox statue, his left paw was firm on the ground, while his right paw was placed on a sphere with the Namikaze symbol on it. It was the demon fox alter. The alter that give him his blood line limit. (**A/N: **I do not support the whole, 'alter' part of this, but it's the best way I can explain it. Kyuubi is not a god. He isn't anything but a noble companion, willing enough to give his demon powers to the Namikaze clan.) Tayo walked up the the statue and looked at his dad.

"Go ahead, place your hand on his snout and focus your chakra." He explained.

Tayo did as he was told and placed his hand on the statue, focusing his chakra. Soon he was in a dark room, he could see nothing but an empty chair and a lone lit candle on a small table. "Hello?" He asked, walking up to the chair.

**"Take a seat, Namikaze." **A low voice bellowed.

Tayo did as he was told and sat down on the chair, looking around. Soon a ball of flames started to appear before him, taking the form of a fox. Kyuubi. "Hello, Kyuubi." Tayo said, his face was stern and serious.

**"Tell me, you are now at the age of 16, yes?" **Kyuubi asked, looking Tayo strait in the eyes.

"As of five minutes ago." He let a smile on his lips, but soon let it slip away. "I am here to sign the contract, Kyuubi."

**"The contract? Yes, come here boy, let me touch you." **He grinned, reaching out his paw.

"EH!? Touch me!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tayo yelled, getting heated in the face. "Sorry, Kyuubi, but I don't roll that way-"

**"Stupid boy!" ** Kyuubi yelled, obviously embarrassed at the mis-understandment.** "Fool, I need to place my paw on your head to search your chakra type to see what fox will be suited for you!"**

Tayo was a little taken aback by this. "Oh. Of corse." He stood up, walking to the demon fox king. He kneeled so the fox may put his paw on his head.

Kyuubi sat there for a minute or so before removing his paw off of the young Namikaze's head. **"You will have a companion from the star foxes. They possess the power to use star energy. This doesn't mean they are more powerful at night, for the sun is a star it's self, but star energy is where the user collects energy from the stars, using it's raw power to fight." **Kyuubi explained. He then disappeared, and reappeared with a fox with a dark grey pelt, it almost looked blue. He was a medium sized fox, implying he wasn't fully grown, and he had a white tipped tail with a white diamond in-between his eyes.

"Master-Kyuubi, is this my new master?" He asked, looking at the spiky pink hair boy.

**"Yes, meet, Tayo Namikaze, your summoner." **With that, Kyuubi disappeared, leaving the fox and Tayo alone in the room.

"So, what's your name?" Tayo asked, walking up to the star fox.

The fox puffed his chest, showing he was proud of who he was. "I am Sidus, son of the star fox leader." His purple eyes, were full of pride.

Tayo laughed. "Well, Sidus, I'm sure we'll get along fine." He smiled, and with that Tayo walked to the fox, patting it's head. Before he knew it he was back into the room her was in earlier with his father.

"Well, how did it go?" Naruto asked his son eagerly.

Tayo smiled, "Check this out!" He bit his thumb, then slammed his hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" He yelled, a puff of smoke appeared, then a medium sized fox (the size of Akamaru) stood there. It was dark grey with a bluish look to his pelt. It was a beautiful fox, Naruto had to admit.

"And what clan is this fox from?" He asked, walking closer to his son.

The fox looked at Naruto a grin on his face. "Ah, you must be Naruto Namikaze, out master's summoner. I am Sidus of the star clan." He grinned, puffin his chest like before.

Naruto's eyes widened. "The star clan eh? That's a pretty powerful clan. It was one of the three founders of the demon foxes, fire, earth, and star. Am I right?"

Sidus nodded. "Yeah, that's the star clan." He smiled the stood up. "So, I hear you have a close buddy of mine here, Soller." He asked, looking at Tayo.

"Oh, yeah, Soller is my brother's shadow fox." Tayo walked ahead. "You coming Sidus?" He asked, looking at his new companion.

"You bet!" The fox smiled smiled happily.

Naruto grabbed a blank white coat from the table and tossed it at Tayo. "Here son, that's you new Namikaze robe." He smiled.

As Tayo caught it, the blank white robe began to change slightly, the ender were replaced with a wavy looking flame, (**A/N: **No, it wasn't like his father's or Minato's where it looked like flames. It almost looked like waves, just slightly different. Like squiggly lines! :p) He watched as the designs on the robe became more and more vivid and clear. Soon, green wave like marks were covering the bottom of the robe, while at the top near the caller and sleeves it had created a green the turned to a calm turquoise color. He grinned as he put his new Namikaze robe on. "Thanks." He grinned as he walked out to Kataru and his mom.

When he ran out of the library room, Soller perked up his ears, looking at Kataru. "What is it, Soller?" He asked, patting his head.

"Your brother. The fox who is now his summoner, well, he was a close friend of mine when I used to live in the demon world." Soller explained. He had a happy expression in his grey eyes.

Kataru laughed. "Good then you'll already know each other."

Tayo ran into the room with his new robe and a dark grey bluish fox behind him. "Hey, mom, Kat, meet Sidus." He grinned, pointing at the fox by his side.

"It's a pleasure." Sidus smiled, looking at the three in the room. "It's been a while, Soller. How ya been?" He asked, smiling at his old friend.

Soller grinned, "Good, I see you mastered star energy." The shadow fox nodded towards Sidus.

"Yeah, I mastered it last year." He grinned. "I'm officially a star fox."

Kataru raised an eye brow. "What does he mean by 'star' fox. I mean I know it's a clan, but what do you mean by saying he mastered it?"

Soller sat down, swishing his tail. "Well, you see, when a fox masters something in it's clan, it get a signature, much like you Namikazes get that robe and a fox, or how the Uchiha get's the sharigan." He explained. "Like when I received my shadow energy, I got this black stripe down my back." The light grey shadow fox gestured to the long jet black stripe down his back.

"Oh, like a bloodline limit." Tayo guessed.

Sidus smiled. "Exactly. You catch on fast, Tayo."

Tayo gave a sheep grin then sat down in a chair. "Well, welcome to the family, Sidus."

**Okay, so that's that! This was another charator development and story development chapter, it pointed out the bloodline limit, and it showed what I meant by summoning foxes, however unlike normal summoning contract, you can only summon one fox. The full bloodline limit will come clearer when the fighting starts. By the way, SIDUS mean's "star" in Latin. THat's where I got the name. As for Soller, I doesn't mean shadow, it meants strong or willed. Anyway, thanks for reading! The next chapter will hopefully cover Tayo and Sidus teamwork, and team seven's team work. Tune in!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4: The Assassin

**Chapter 4: The Assassin**

Team 7 was sitting in the training fields. Tayo, Kabu, and Rina, were all fighting their sensei, Konahamaru. Normally the three of them together could easily beat their sensei, in fact they were getting closer to beating him one on one everyday. But today was different, the goal was not only to beat him but to capture him as well, and without a scratch on him. Tayo and Sidus had gotten extremely well at team work together, their skills were well known throughout Kanoha and quickly spreading to other villages and lands.

"Sidus, use your energy rings!" Tayo yelled, landing on a tree branch.

Sidus nodded, and shot four energy rings at their sensei. Usually this was an attack, but instead of having the rings choke you or go completely through you, they held him in place by pinning his arms and legs to the dirt ground where he was knocked down. "Sorry, Konahamaru, but you just got beat." Sidus snickered.

Konahamaru just chuckled slightly. "So I did, mid getting this rings off me?" He asked, trying to move his hands.

"Not until Kabu checks you out." Tayo stuck his tung out like a little kid.

After about of minute, Kabu and Rina came through the trees, walking up to Tayo. "Hey, Tayo. I see our idea worked?" Kabu asked, looking at their slightly pissed sensei.

"You know, you shouldn't rub it in." Konahamaru rolled his eyes. "Now undo these pesky rings, Sidus!" He practically yelled at the fox.

Sidus looked their senei strait in they eye, his purple ones filled with mischief and wonder. They had been a team for a little over four months now and Sidus had began to know more and more about his sensei everyday. "No. Not until Kabu check you." The dark grey bluish fox stuck out it's chest.

Kabu chuckled at the similarities the fox and Tayo had together. Surprisingly one would think this would get in the way and they'd be the fall of one another, but they were so much like family neither of them even began to think about abandoning the other or not listening. They were a perfect team, and their nickname together was well earned.

"Don't worry, Sidus. He isn't any threat anymore, we can release him." Kabu chucked.

Sidus released the energy rings and walked over to Tayo, sitting at his side. Rina was walking towards them, Habiki at her side, walking along side her. "Hey Tayo, nice work out there." Rina smiled, pulling her hand up from a high five.

Tayo complied and gave her a high five, a faint hint of a bluish was on his face. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Gwaaaa!" Kabu stuck out his tung, acting disgusted. "Get a _room!" _He hissed, knowing it'd annoy them.

"Don't we have a mission to get to?" Konahamaru asked, rubbing his sore arms.

Tayo, Rina and Kabu looked at him and nodded. "Right, let's meet at the gate in an hour?" Rina suggested.

"Yeah." They agreed and went off.

Kabu was walking to his house along side his best friend. "I know you like her." He smirked, looking at the not so young Namikaze. "I can see it." He teased.

"Shut up! You don't know that!" Tayo crossed his arms over his chest acting like a three year old.

Kabu laughed, activating his sharigan. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure I can see throw your simple lies with this." He pointed to his two eyes. Over the years they fought many battles, however, Kabu's sharigan only stayed at the normal 3 level sharigan. But, his father did some research and found that with certain meditation he could get the level three sharigan to a better version. It didn't look any different when he wasn't using it, but when he did the colors reversed, making the commas red and the red black. This gave him his nickname, the white sharigan. Not because of his sharigan it self, but because not any Uchiha has had blond, almost white, hair, like his own.

"Oh, you just love to rub it in." Tayo pouted. Sidus chuckled at his teammate and master.

"You know he's right, Tayo." Sidus laughed.

Tayo again groaned. "Not you _too _UHHG" He grabbed the caller of his Namikaze robe and yanked it towards the road in front of his, as if to straiten it out.

They walked for a little bit longer until they reached their houses, saying goodbye until they met at the gate in an hour. Kabu walked inside, seeing his older sister on the couch studying for something. "Hey, Linira, it isn't like you to study." He set his bag down, grabbing an apple and taking a seat across from her.

"Oh, just be quite Kabu." She stuck her tung out.

He raised and eye brow. "Why are you studying?"

Linira sighed, running her hand through her black hair, her turquoise eyes meeting his dark coal ones. "Because I was suppose to be studying all month for this quiz thing we Jonin have to do before becoming AMBU and I haven't studied." She sighed, leaning back in the couch.

"How long away is the test?" He asked, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Tomorrow." She mumbled.

Kabu nearly dropped the apple he was holding. "_Tomorrow!? _Are you _joking!? _You can't be seriously still be taking it if you haven't even studied yet!"

"You know Kabu, this might just be me, but I keep hearing this pesky buzzing sound and it won't go away." She said, closing her eyes.

"What?" He asked, not following her at all.

"Oh! There it is again!" She said, a smirk appeared on her face, all too much like her fathers.

"Why you…!" He was about to throw a kunai right at her, knowing she'd catch it of corse, but foot steps could be heard coming into the room.

Ino walked out of the hall and into the living room where she found her two kids sitting down arguing about something. Wait… _two? _"Kabu? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your mission?" She asked, wondering why he was still here, sitting down.

Kabu's eyes widened. "Crap, crap, crap!" He yelled, running down the hall and into his room.

Linira sighed, returning to her studying. "And he was telling me about _not _studying! Look at him, he wasn't exactly on top of things either!"

Ino raised an eyebrow looking at her daughter. "Not studying?"

Linira sunk into her chair, not looking at her mother. "Ehehee, umm nothing?"

"…"

Soon Kabu was ready and waiting by the gate, luckily he was on time, waiting for their sensei to arrive. Konahamaru usually wasn't late, they were just a little early actually… surprisingly really.

Rina and Tayo were in their own conversation while Kabu was sitting down, waiting for their mission to start. Normally he would be talking amongst his friends as well, but today he was strangely worried about the mission.

"Why are you so nervous, Kabu?" Tayo asked, looking at his friend.

Kabu raised his head to Tayo. "Didn't you read the mission report?" He asked his team members.

"Uhhh, about that-" Tayo began trying to think of an excuse but Rina beat him to it.

"When does _anyone _read the mission report." She asked, looking at Kabu as if he were crazy.

He just scoffed and turned his head to the ground. "If you would have read it you would have noticed that the sound have been in that area lately, and word on the street is we aren't really on good terms with them." The worry was clearly visible in his eyes.

"Well, granny wouldn't send us on any mission that we couldn't handle." Tayo smiled, trying to cheer up his friend.

Kabu nodded in agreement but his eyes still stayed worried. "Still, we need to be extra careful on this mission, not only because of out lives but because the village could be in danger. If they manage to capture one of us, they could get information about the leaf and use it against us." He saw a shadow above him, looking up he greeted. "Hey, sensei."

Konahamaru waved and hopped down. "You know, Kabu's right. We need to take extra care of ourselves and teammates during this mission. Now, come on, let's go." He motioned for them to follow.

10 hours later.

"Sensei… can't we take a break?" Tayo asked, slouching slightly as if to make him lighter, however this had the opposite effect.

Konahamaru laughed. "You can't be tired already, Tayo. No, not the great and powerful Tayo Namikaze." He raised his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"What!? No it isn't anything like that, I just was sparring yesterday for this mission, and it drained a lot out of me." He crossed his arms, but them pulled them down again finding he was too tired to argue back.

"Excuses, excuses…" Kabu teased along side their sensei.

Sidus snickered but lifted his head, shoving Tayo on to his back. "Come on guys, let's pick up the speed!" He laughed, running off.

"AAh-Si-dus! D-don't g-o so fa-st!" Tayo yelled in-between bumps in the awkward position he was in.

Rina laughed, jumping onto Habiki's back. "Come on, Habiki, you heard him girl! Let's catch up!" And with that, both of the energetic ninja were running off on their companions.

Konahamaru just glanced at Kabu and they took off, running after the two.

Later that night they all sat at the campfire, eating their dinners and discussing the details of the mission. It was a calm night, and they would get to the village they were protecting tomorrow. A breeze would blow by every now and then, making the light that shown from the fire dim and wave around. They were quite, not wanting to attracted anyone near them. "So, our plan is to just guard? I mean, there isn't much to go over is there?" Tayo asked, looking at his team.

"Well there is that, but the problem is _who _we are protecting them from." Kabu pointed out. Staring into the dim camp fire.

"Who? What do you mean? You mean we don't even _know!?" _Rina practically yelled, shoving her arms above her head.

Konahamaru nodded. "Exactly, we don't know. Thats why this is an A-ranked mission, not a B-ranked one. Obviously this is a dangerous position, but I don't think the sound would make such a bold move. As far as I know, we won't be threatened for a war, however, we might run into them and get some… threats. That's all I can guess." He explained, leaning back ground. "Listen, I don't want to talk too much about this, it might keep you up to long. Know this, we aren't in _any _danger. The Hokage knows what she's doing."

Rina sighed, sitting back more. "Fine. But I still don't like this idea. I guess we'll figure out tomorrow."

Kabu yawned. "Yeah? Well I'm getting some sleep so I can wake up tomorrow. Night, love birds." He smirked at his teammate's blush.

"Sh-shut up!" Tayo yelled.

"Hush now, we don't want to raise suspicion. Do we?" Kabu laid down closing his eyes.

Tayo humphed. "Some friend you are." He mumbled.

Konahamaru decided to go to sleep to, knowing that Kabu was right. "Well I'm getting to bed too." He lied down, turning to his side.

"G'night, sensei." Tayo and Rina smiled.

Minutes passed, nothing was said, the two just stared into the fire, not sure what to say. Tayo decided to break the silence. "So, uh, what have you been up to? You know, besides this mission." He asked, twiddling with his thumbs. He was currently leaning on Sidus who was sound asleep as well as Habiki who Rina was leaning on.

"Oh, uh, I've been really working with my new technique!" She grinned at the mention.

Tayo raised his eyebrow looking at Rina with a questionable glance. "What is it?"

"Well, it's not exactly finished yet because I haven't stored enough chakra, but in less then 10 hours I'll be able to create, a… uh, personal bond between Habiki and I you could say. You see, you know how my dad does his beast transformation trick with Akamaru?"

"Yeah." He said, instantly picturing Rina as a half dog and paled a bit.

She giggled at his reaction. "Don't worry Tay, I won't be transforming into a half dog, that's why I'm storing up my chakra. It makes it so that I won't have to transform _or _take the food pill. Of corse, I will have _some _characteristics of a dog, like longer canines and more slitted eyes, other then that, I'll be normal me." She smiled at the way Tayo relaxed.

He pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. "Fewf! I thought you'd be some human dog or something." He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

She lightly punched his arm. "No! What if I were some half dog, you wouldn't care about me?" He asked, slightly hurt.

Tayo's eyes instantly opened as wide as possible. "What!? No never! I was just … relived that you could dodge that… inconvenience?" He said, not sure if that was right to say.

Rina sighed. "I guess that's good enough of an excuse." She smiled. "Well, I'm getting tired…" Yawning, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Normally, her and Tayo didn't use sleeping bags because, first, they took up a lot of rooms, secondly, their dogs, correction, fox and dog, help keep them warm. Tayo and her would just use their dogs as pillows. However, Rina decided to test out a … uh … _new _pillow. p

Tayo blushed as she fell asleep on his shoulder. _'Man, how am I going to be able to go to sleep when I'm so distracted with her!?" _He mentally asked himself.

_'Maybe you should take advantage of this. Kiss her, I DARE you!' _A voice said inside his head. (**A/N: **Guess what guys! Tayo inherited a little, uh, present from his mom… INNER TAYO FOR THE WIN!)

_'No! No! She's peacefully sleeping, in fact, I should be getting to sleep to! So just- just shut up!' _He ordered, closing his eyes tight.

_'Fine. Ruin all the fun ever. Kill joy.' _His inner self mumbled.

Before Tayo knew it, he was drifting off, his head ever so slowly falling on top of Rina's.

The sun was rising ever so slowly behind the mountain top exploding into the sky and setting fire to the new day. The clouds speckled the air, tree tops waved to and fro as if echoing the sun's morning call, the breeze was peaceful and calming to the arising team. Kabu was the first to wake up, sitting up he looked around at the rest of his dozing team. When his eyes met Rina and Tayo sleeping he let a smirk appear on his face. He stood up, walking past them, not finding any reason to wake them up, other then to embarrass them, but hey, he couldn't _always _mess with them. After all, he had to get freshened up. He walked to the near by river they camped, he bent down, getting water into his hands and carefully bringing it to his mouth, not wanting to get off guard. Sure enough, he heard a scramble in the bush across from him, knowing he might blow some cover if he acted to quickly, he kept to his drinking and washing off, but keeping a close eye and ear on the bush. He stood up slowly after being done with washing off and decided to throw a kunai at the bush, wondering if it was anyone to be scared of.

A clank was heard. _'Nope, didn't get blood, but then what did I hit?" _He thought, taking a careful step to the bush.

RIght as he took the step, his kunai flew towards him, making him jump back. "The hell!?" Kabu looked at the blush, pulling out another kunai. "Who are you! Tell me, or I'll have your head hanging on that tree there in less then a minute." He barked, tightening his grip. He activated his sharigan, having the black commas turn red and the red turn black.

A figure stood up it had an almost haunty look to it. "Well, well. I would be a fool to mess with the White Sharingan." He hissed. "But you know, where I'm from. I'm just that, a fool!" He yelled, charging at him.

Kabu was surprised at the sudden battle, normally ninja didn't just attack, they like to talk, threaten, even get to know their opponent. Never does a ninja charge in without hesitation like this. He studied the man charging at him, he was coming quite slowly with his sharingan an activated, his opponent was much slower. He noticed he didn't charge like a ninja, more did he stand like one, but he had much stealth and seemed to know how to kill someone, _well. _This is when he decided to look at what village he was from. But nothing. He had nothing on his head, no headband, no armband, nothing. _'An assassin!' _He thought, wondering why he was after them. He decided to not wait any more time and grabbed his arm, squeezing it tight. "You listen here and listen well." Kabu ordered. "Why are you after us, who's paying you?" He asked, tightening his already deathly grip.

"Never." The man seethed, not saying another word.

"Fine, don't tell me. Tell my eyes." Kabu smirked as he caught the man in genjutsu. "You are inside my own world I created for questioning people like you. You see, I made it so that whatever you think, I can see. I have total control of you in here, and you _can't _get out." He chuckled. "Now, let me ask you nicely one more time. Why are you after us, and who is paying you?"

The man thought about the Uchiha's offer for a little while before glaring at him. "I don't know why I'm after you. I was offered a fair amount of cash if I could get you back to the man who plopped the dough in front of me. Listen I have a family to feed, I couldn't resist it."

Kabu smirked, letting the man out of the genjutsu. "Okay, I've got an idea." He knocked out the man cold, dragging him back to camp. It was total blackness to the assassin.

"-I don't know, Kabu. It might be too risky, after all, it might just be some lie and we'd be walking into a trap." A pink haired boy was talking to the man who knocked him out moments ago.

"Don't you think I would have thought of that, Tayo? I'm not dumb. Listen, when I had him in my genjutsu I could _tell _if he was _lying." _Kabu protested.

A young girl walked up, nodding in agreement. "Tay, he's right you know." She looked at the pink haired boy now known as Tayo. "It may be risky, but just acting like nothing happened would be even more risky."

An older man walked up having a smile on his face. "Yeah, and I have a feeling we'll be accomplishing two things at once, guys." He glanced at the tied up man that was knocked out, but now was watching carefully. "Plus, our guest is awake."

Tayo glanced at the man. "Morning…?" He asked, looking at the man.

"Why should I tell you my name!?" He spat, trying to get out of his ropes.

Kabu sighed. "Listen, I only got that he wasn't lying. If we are _nice _enough I'm sure he'll be willing to trust us." He glanced at the man. "Because we aren't out to hurt you, we have a mission."

"Mission? Yeah, that's just an excuse you ninja use!" He seethed, glaring at the group.

Rina smirked. "Well just be thankful that that _excuse _is keeping you alive, mister."

"Humph, yeah whatever." He turned his head away.

"Fine, we can let you go, I'm sure your boss would love to know that you came back empty handed." Tayo laughed.

Sidus glanced at the man, wondering if he was a threat or not. "I don't think he's actually a threat guys, we can go easy on him I'm sure."

The team nodded, looking at the mystery man. "Can you keep up with us and lead us to your leader, will give you your pay in the money he offered, but you don't have to actually kill us. See how that works?" Konahamaru untied his arms. "You try any funny business and you're dead."

He groaned as the tight ropes were released around his wrists. "Fine, but you better take him down. If you don't I'm sure to be dead."

"You're dead anyways man." Rina pointed out, not having much sympathy for him.

"That's true." He looked at the road ahead, running away, knowing the ninja would follow.

"So, I guess we have a short cut in this mission." Tayo grinned taking off on Sidus's back.

Later that day.

"That was too easy." Kabu sighed, looking at the man they had to take down, tied to the chair, knocked out. "I'm sure that village will like to have him as a grift. We might even get extra pay." He grinned.

The man walked up to them, removing his mask. "Thank you for this. I know I haven't been easy to deal with, but I had not choice." He smiled at the ninja team. "Listen I'm off, I guess you can handle things from here, I'm forever in debt to you four."

"It wasn't a problem." Tayo gave a thumbs up.

With that the man ran off, where? No one knew.

They grabbed the chair and walked to the village that was surprisingly close.

"So, Konahamaru-sensei, how did you know the village wanted this guy?" Rina asked, worried they caught the wrong guy.

"Um, well they gave a detailed description in mission report." He began.

"-Which I _totally _read." She butted in.

He just stared at her for a second, then shrugged it off. "Anyway… I also heard the guards talking about it. Don't worry, I know this is the man."

"I guess I believe you." She chuckled, seeing the village in view. "Hey, theirs the village!" He pointed out the village. They walked on ahead into the village getting strange looks due to the fact they had a body, that was knocked out cold might I add, with them. When they came to the village mayor they walked in, showing the guards their headbands stating that they were leaf ninja, they let them in. After they dropped the body off the village, and getting extra pay, they went on their way back to the hidden leaf village.

"Was it just me, or did that seem a little, _too _easy?" Tayo asked, thinking back to the mission.

Meanwhile in a bush near them, a man with a mask smirked, the same assassin that 'helped' them. "You have no idea…" He laughed evilly as he watched the team of ninja walk away. "The sound ninja are going to be pleased with this information."

**There, another chapter done! I hope you review, oh and I know that this chapter may have been confusing, and it is actually supposed to be confusing. It will all make sense later in the story. Anyway, I hope you all tune in for the next chapter!**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

**Come on! I really need some reviews guys. I mean, I don't like to be pushy and all, but I really enjoy getting them, I mean, who ****_doesn't? _****But seriously. Please review, it help way more than you know. Oh, and about last chapter's ending, weird right? Yeah it was supposed to be a weird ending and all. It will tie together at some point, in this chapter, I will have a little scene where that assassin will go back to a sound base and help out. So, without further to do! I present! Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Awakening **

Naruto was sitting down, looking at some papers he was given, deciding wether he should read them or not. It was a quite morning, calm and peaceful, all though, clouds were beginning to speckle into the sky, getting bigger everyday. A storm was on it's way meaning that summer was done, the academy would start again soon, and the streets of Kanoha will become quieter until they settle down again. Naruto sighed, _'I'm getting old.' _He thought, inwardly cursing. Sakura was making some breakfast for herself and Naruto. Normally Kataru and Naruto would be talking or something in the morning but he was out on an AMBU mission. Nothing big, but it was defiantly much more quiet in the house with both Namikaze boys gone. Though, Kataru was the more quiet one, one thing was fact. There were much less ramen cups in the trash, Naruto and Kataru combined eating ramen… not a good combo. Sakura, however, got used to it along with Tayo.

A knock was heard at the door. _'Who's knocking on the door at this hour?' _He asked himself, walking up to the door. Grabbing the doorknob and tuning it he opened it to reveal an old friend. "Oh, hey Shikamaru, what's up?" Naruto asked, cocking his head at his pineapple headed friend. "Is there a problem?"

Shikamaru looked at him with a worried expression. "It's Kataru."

Earlier yesterday night.

"Kataru, make sure you keep your guard up." Another AMBU ordered, looking at the Namikaze. "We have a mission."

Kataru nodded, determined eyes under the mask. "Will, do Captin." He smiled, of corse with the mask it was unseen. "Don't worry, I'd give my life for you guys…" He took off to guard their camp.

It was all going quietly, the trees would occasionally sway with the wind. Soller and Kataru sat there enjoying the free time to think and gather there thoughts. Surprisingly Kataru enjoyed guard duty, it was quiet and peaceful. But just because he relaxed didn't mean he wasn't on his guard. A slight crack was head behind him, he turned around looking at the shadow.

"Now now, you should be a little more relaxed. I wouldn't want to hurt you would I?" It asked, it had an almost evil tone to his voice.

Kataru got into a defensive stance, looking the man strait into the eyes. "No, I don't think you want to hurt me. Or even _try _to for that matter, after all _I _wouldn't want to hurt _you _would I?" He asked, not letting his guard down. "Now, what is it you want."

"I've come here to inform you leaf ninja about something, I'm sure you'll find it interesting." He came into the moonlight his face was almost snow white pale skin. His cloths were sound, he had a sound headband on his left arm and a smirk was painted on his face. His eyes though, that is what stood out. They were a light grey with a black ring around them and a line meeting the middle of the ring. They were cold and ruthless eyes.

Kataru took a small step back. "What is it we would want to know from a sound ninja?" He scoffed, looking the sound jonin over.

He smirked. "You see, we sound just wanted to say that we plan to have a trade, or a … negotiation. The toad Sanin for the nine tales brat, or… war."

Kataru inwardly yelled. _'What!? Why does he want my father?' _"You may not know, but the Kyuubi is actually on good terms with Kanoha, so tell me. Why waist a man on a Sanin that is dead?" He asked, remembering the tales his father would tell him about his old perverted master.

The man laughed. "Ha, who you say is dead is really alive. He's been alive for the past, let's see… 23 years has it been? Yes I do believe so."

Kataru was shocked, though he didn't show it. "How? We had a body."

"No, you had a genjutsued body." (**A/N: **Lol I made genjutsu a verb… YESH) "A simple technique. In fact, I'm surprised you leaf scum never noticed. All though, you weaklings never notice anything good. So, why not you change history young one and open your eyes to the truth of a good trade. An outcast for a legendary Sanin. Good trade yes?"

"No. I will not let you take a ninja away. And if it's true that you have him in your hands, why not show us? Show me proof you fool!" Kataru yelled, starting to get mad.

Another man came out, a scroll in his hands. "This here is a scroll with a sealing jutsu on it. It can hold many things, including living humans such as your _precious _Sanin." The second laughed, tossing the scroll to the ground, it rolled open showing a complicated seal. What surprised Kataru the most was the look. It was a toad seal. It was true, whoever was inside there was someone with the toad contract, and only Jiraiya and his father had the Toad contract, well at least the only ones alive, _if _what this man says is true. But the proof was there. Inside that scroll _was _Jiraiya. "And what would make you think we would give Naruto Namikaze over to you?"

The man snorted. "Come on, a monster like the nine tails brat for a high level Sanin? Who would be dumb enough to _not _do that?"

Kataru was getting enraged. "No. We won't hand him over, if this is truly Jiraya, the Toad Sanin, then it is nice to know he's alive. Thank you for this information, and be expecting a visit from us soon." He was about to turn to walk away to inform his team but the sound ninja caught him.

"If you leave, this scroll is going to be ash." He sneered.

"Then now what? Am I supposed to willingly follow you forever now?" Kataru asked, turning to face them.

"Well, looks like your not as dumb as you look. You see, that's exactly what I had in mind. Your bait you fool."

That was it, Kataru couldn't handle this anymore, Soller usually wouldn't react in these scenes do he wouldn't attract attention by talking or growling, but he was enraged too, growling and snarling at the mystery men.

Kataru began to form a jutsu, holding his hand out and creating a chakra ball that spun in a rapid motion. "Fox style: RASAINGAN!" He yelled, charging at the man.

He only stood there looking at the jutsu, then… disappeared. As if he was never there. Quickly Kataru ran to where the scroll was hoping that the other man wouldn't grab it in time, and luckily, he grabbed it. But he found it had explosive tags all over it. _'Damn! Wrong scroll!' _He tossed it aside just in time, landing right in front of the sound ninja who had the scroll in hand. "Give me that scroll" He said harshly.

"Now why on earth would I do a foolish thing like that?" His dark aura thickening. "Fight me for it." He said simply, a smirk on his face.

Kataru jumped back, signaling clones everywhere around the man. He formed Rasaingans in all of the clone hands and sent them flying towards the sound nin. He was unfazed, at least it looked like it, but Kataru could sense his chakra was draining from something.

"Wondering why my chakra is draining?" He asked, his grin widening. "I plan on making a big…boom."

Kataru's eyes widened underneath his mask, he needed to get that scroll. He _needed _to. Jumping to the man he punched him hard in the gut, taking a grab at the scroll. Lucky enough he grabbed it, relief filled his chest but then something hit him and it wasn't a punch.

BOOM

The AMBU team was awakened by a loud explosion coming from where Kataru was guarding. The whole team scurried over there to find Kataru in a ditch, lying on the ground. He was hovering over something, bad burns were everywhere on his body. His fox, Soller was nudging him with his nose, wondering if he was alive.

The foxes ears went up, it's tail wagging. "He's alive! Barely, but alive! We need to get him to the village _now!_" Soller yelled to the AMBU.

One member walked up o him, picking him up. He found a scroll under him. Knowing it wasn't top probity, he tossed it into Kataru's bag.

Kataru, waking up slightly, saw the man who was holding him, toss the scroll in his bag. "Th-that scroll-it-it…" He passed out again.

Back to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What! What happened, Shikamaru?" Naruto almost yelled, his attempt at being calm was slowly falling.

Shikamaru sighed. "They came back from the mission early, well only two. Your son and his fox, and my son." He looked up at the sky for a brief moment. "Kataru was on guard duty when some ninja came and blew him up. …Almost. He's in the hospital being treated by Lady-Tsunade right now."

Naruto's eyes widened. He ran into the kitchen, grabbing Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, listen. Kataru is in the hospital. Something went wrong on the mission-we've gotta go!" He explained quickly.

"What!?" Sakura began to go into freak out mode. "Is he okay!? What happened!? Where's our son!" She was on the verge of crying.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine, we just have to get to the hospital, okay?" He comforted. Sakura only nodded, as her and Naruto flashed away.

Shikamaru looked inside, noting that they weren't in there anymore. "Uhhg. That jutsu, what a drag…" He took off to the hospital as well.

Hours later.

Naruto and Sakura were waiting in their son's hospital room. Tsunade got him healed up, but he was left with a large scar on his back from a near by tree he crashed into before falling down. By some miracle she was able to get him healed completely, his ninja carer nor his life were at stake. Much to Sakura and Naruto's relief. Their son was fine, sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed next to Soller, who kindly took the floor. Kataru began to stir, causing both Naruto and Sakura to raise their heads. Soon, two bright blue eyes snapped open, taking in their surroundings.

"Mom? Dad?" He looked at them strangely. "What are you doing-" He stopped himself realizing what happened. "So, I got hit pretty bad?" He chuckled, looking at his bandages.

Sakura stood up, running to her son. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

He smiled at his mom. "Yeah, I feel fine, just a little tired. As to what happened," He looked at his bag. "Dad, open my pocket in my bag. It has a scroll in it."

Naruto nodded, getting the scroll out of his son's bag and opening it. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. "Son, what is this?" He asked, looking strangely and the young Namikaze.

"I ran into some sound ninja and they asked to *cough* trade that scroll for you, dad." He explained. "It's a sealing scroll. It can seal anything including humans… inside that scroll is Jiraiya." He stated, enjoying his father's comical face.

Naruto blinked, his jaw dropping. "Wh-what? No, Jiraiya's dead. We had a body to prove it!" He yelled, looking at the scroll again.

"Wrong. You see, Pein sealed Jiraiya, hoping he could use his body, but the sound got a hold of it and stole it. He's been inside that thing for 23 years." Kataru smiled. "Look's like your master is alive, dad." He lied his head down on the pillow. "For me, I'm gonna get some rest…" He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Sakura walked over to Naruto, wondering what he was going to say. He was just looking at the scroll, staring at it. "Naruto, are you alright?" She came in front of him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto grinned, looking up at his wife. "Granny will be re'll happy about this." He tightened his grip on the scroll and leaned up to kiss Sakura who leaned down to meet half way. Naruto pulled away. "We have to report this to granny!"

He grinned so wide his face looked bigger. Sakura gave a smile of her own and linked arms with him as they walked to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was in her office doing the usual… 'paperwork'. Oh how she hated to do it, so why do it when you oh so kind secretary and right hand woman would do if for you? "Shizune? I'd like you to look this over for me." She ordered, half asleep.

Shizune took the papers willingly then walked into the other room, it was then that she'd realized what she'd done. "Dang…"

A knock was heard on the Hokage's door. "Come in." She sat up to look presentable. When the door opened to reveal a tall blond and a pink haired woman she relaxed slightly. "Oh, it's just you two. I hope Kataru is doing fine?" She asked, looking between the two parents.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just resting now. But look at what he found, granny!" He tossed the scroll to the Hokage who caught is lazily.

"What is it?" She asked, opening it as her eyes widened. Again, she repeated. "_What _is _this?" _She tried again, hoping for and answer. It had the Toad seal on it and this meant that something was sealed inside, and whoever was sealed was a person who had a contract with the toads. The only ones she knew of were Jiraiya, and Naruto.

Naruto chuckled to himself. "It's what you think it is, granny,"

"Th-this is Jiraiya?" She had hopeful eyes and they were glued on Naruto.

Naruto nodded, giving his grandmother figure a nod. "Pervy-sage is back in business, granny." He looked at the scroll. "Kataru said that they sealed Jiraiya, and the one that was his body was just a genjutsu. The sound found the seal and took it." He smiled and explained further. "I can open that scroll, Jiraiya is going to come back!"

Tsunade just stared at him, wondering if this was some sort of dream. "Th-this is really happening?" She blinked a couple of times, then let a real smile cross her face, a rare sight for the Hokage. "Naruto, open the scroll to unseal Jiraiya."

Naruto opened the scroll, placing his hand in the middle. "Toad Seal: Open!" He yelled, a puff of smoke appeared.

A man, with white long, spiky hair stood there. He had red stripes going down his cheek line and a scroll on his back. As soon as the smoke cleared coughs were heard. "Ack, *cough* what's going on?" He looked around wondering where he was, he seemed to relax she he was in the Hokage office. Taking a glance at Tsunade he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Why am I back here? Last I remember I was fighting pain then… blackness…"

Tsunade had a tear sliding down her face. "Ji-Jiraiya?" She asked, looking at him strait in they eyes. She stood up her hands near her chest. "That blackness you said. That was 23 years. You've been gone now, for 23 years…" The tear continued it downward journey to the floor.

"WHAT!?" He looked himself up and down. "H-how has that been 23 _years!? _Wh-what the hell!?" Looking around the room once more, his eyes laid on a familiar face. A tall blond ninja, bright blue eyes, wearing his Konoha leaf ninja head band on his forehead. "Naruto?" He asked, looking him up and down. "Is that really you?"

Naruto wiped his eyes from the tears and gave the man his signature grin. "Hey, pervy-sage. Long time no see, eh?" He let out a weak chuckle.

"Well, actually, for me no." Jiraiya laughed and walked up to Naruto extending his hand. "I'm glad to be back."

Naruto took his hand, shaking it with a big grin on his face. Again, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said, somehow in the _same exact _voice.

A 16 year old pink headed spiky haired boy came in, followed by a 16 year old girl, and a blond boy. They all looked familiar somehow to the Toad sage. The last one to come in was Konahamaru, who took one look at Jiraiya and stuttered. "J-ji-jiraiya? W-hat-how? W-when?" He looked over and Naruto. "You-what? He's back!?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Kataru came back from the mission and brought him back! It's a looong story but he's back!"

Tayo took a glance at his parents then the man in the room. "Wait, dad, what's going on?" He looked at his father, wondering what in the world was happening. "And I thought you said that Jiraiya was dead?"

_'Dad? Naruto!? What the heck have I missed!?' _Jiraya thought, looking the kid over.

"Tayo, your brother found a scroll with Jiraiya sealed inside because Pein wanted to use his body in the future. However, the sound stole the scroll and Kataru ended up getting it." Sakura explained, knowing Naruto wouldn't be able to explain well.

"Whoa, whoa whoa… Let's take some steps back here, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!?" Jiraiya demanded, his face getting redder with anger.

Naruto slowly backed up, looking at Sakura to explain. "C-come on Sakura?"

"Oh, no. You can't just rat out your own _wife _to explain to someone who was gone for _twenty three _years, Jiraiya no less-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?" Jiraiya asked, looking at Sakura bewildered. "Wait! You're Sakura? The little pip squeak that was 16?" He asked, looking her up and down, his nose slowly dripping blood. Before the images got too out of hand he was knocked out by non other than… Naruto.

"Clean your act up while you're at it, _pervy _sage!" He yelled, knocking him through the open window.

A faint, "HEY! Watch where you throw your victim's granny!" Was heard out the window by a now, un hospitalized 18 year old blond.

Naruto looked out the window and found Kataru standing up besides Jiraiya waving his fist in the air. "Eh, hehe. That was me this time, sorry Kat!"

Tsunade ran in front of Naruto giving a glare to the young Namikaze. "What was that _Kataru Namikaze!?" _She gave a threatening glance.

Kataru began to cower behind Jiraiya's body. "S-sorry, granny! You must have heard me wrong!" He yelled, then looked at Jiraiya's confused face, he was looking between Naruto and Kataru. "Oh, hey Jiraiya-sensei, nice to have you back in Konoha in what, 23 years?" He smiled.

_'This is Naruto's second son? Geez, those mood swings are almost like Sakura's- Wait! Sakura said that she was Naruto's wife! What happened while I was dead- I mean, asleep!?' _He thought, looking dazed out. He sat up and looked at Naruto again. "So, I see you changed your name?" He asked, looking bewildered at the 39 year old blond.

"Oh yeah, I changed that at 18. Quite a while ago." He jumped off the roof and next to his sensei and son. "Kataru, you know Jiraiya from stories, but Jiraiya, this is my first son, Kataru. You met Tayo earlier up there, he's my second son."

"So I must have missed a lot… I did _not _expect to wake up to this…" He looked around still surprised to see everything so different.

Naruto chuckled, yeah. If you come over, we can explain everything a little better." He suggested.

Jiraiya grinned. "Yeah, sounds great! Eh- wait. Where do you live now?" He asked, looking at his student.

"Namikaze compound. I think Sasuke and Ino are coming over tonight with their kids." Naruto turned around to find his wife talking to their son, Tayo, about how the mission went. He looked at Kataru who was looking at him expectantly. "So, I guess we'll just meet you there in a while, pervy. I'm sure you'll like to get settled in first." With that he disappeared in a yellow flash, Kataru followed suit and disappeared as well.

Sakura noticed that two of her family members were now gone so she also disappeared with Tayo in a pink flash. Jiraiya was left, sitting on the ground, wondering what in the sweet name of the Hokage was going on.

In a dark base underground and assassin seemed to be reporting some information…

"-And that's about it. They are extremely powerful for their age, sire. If I were to go against them full force, I would surly be fated to being scraped off the ground." The figure chuckled. "But I'm are this useful information will be helpful." He grinned, looking at a man in a large chair, his hands together, thinking about something.

"Yes… interesting indeed…"

**There we go! Chapter 5 done. So I know I keep promising that the sound invasion will come soon, but I need to time it right. Sorry if that's confusing, however I did put some sound stuff in it! And for you who like Jiraiya being dead, well screw you. :p Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	6. Home Again

**Okay so before you ask me why this is a shorter chapter, it's because I'm going to be making a series of one-shots for this fanfic for a little while. They will explain some things like, more charator development. So basically important events that I missed. Or maybe even and alternate version. Like… what ifs. They will explain things or explain future events so please enjoy the random ride!**

**.;.Home Again.;.**

Sakura was running down the road of Konoha, a worried expression was glued on her face.

"Shoot, I'm late again!" She thought out loud. "Tsunade is going to kill me…"

2 minutes later in Tsunade's office…

"-I'm going to kill you, Sakura!" Tsunade's booming voice screamed, as Sakura managed to escape with her life, along with two others.

"Mommy, why was granny angry? She seemed to be okay with us." A young, pink headed boy said, looking at her with green innocent eyes. This young boy was Tayo, Sakura's youngest son. He was only 6 years old now but was crazy little guy, full of a lot of energy. Yet, he was able to either, think of an excuse, escape from whatever fate he was thorn at for a consequence, or was just down right too smart to be caught. _"He's too smart for his own good." _Naruto's chuckling voice ran in the back of her head.

Sakura sighed, looking at her youngest son who was holding her hand. "Because, sometimes, Tsunade can have… very quick changes of moods." She explained, still keeping her hurried pace home.

"Oh, okay." A grin plastered on his face. "So if I were to pull a prank on her-"

"Absolutely not." She stated firmly. "She'd have my head _and _your fathers head."

"But _mooooooom, _why not?" Tayo began to complain.

"Mom's right, you know." A 8 year old blond said, his blue eyes carefree and happy, even though there wasn't anything amazing going on, hey always head curiosity. This was Kataru, Sakura's oldest son. He basically looked a lot like Sakura when it came to facial structure, but he had his father's eyes and hair. His face wasn't as round as his fathers and gave a nice point at the chin. The popular Namikaze boy. That was who he was, though he didn't really enjoyed being dolled on by all the girls, he didn't act like a stuck up looser who acted 'cool'. He was a slight goof, but acted quite normal for a ninja kid. If that's even possible.

Tayo whipped his head around, sticking out his tung. "You're just to scared." He teased, enjoying his brother's slightly annoyed face. They actually got along nicely, the two Namikaze boys, (**A/N: **Yes, it's Namikaze. Naruto found out he was a Namikaze and is currently head of the Namikaze clan.) were the most well behaved boys around, set aside from Tayo's need to pull pranks and goofy attitude, but he held his dignity and respected those who needed to be.

They walked along the village road, walking to their clan compound, saying hellos and goodbyes to whoever offered them. It was a calm afternoon, nothing was threatening the village and everyone seemed at peace with one another, there was no drama in friends or anything. Sakura gave a happy sigh as she looked up at the clouds. Yep, everything was good. After the battle with Pein, (**A/N: **I'm acting like the whole Madara thing never happened. Umm, you know, with Obito going crazy in the Manga series… yea.) the whole village has praised Naruto and no other nation dared to mess with him. This lead to him going on less missions and left more time to train, to hang out with friends, to evolve relationships…

She blushed at some of her memories, all were sweet and loving with the blond clad. The Namikaze clan's head leader, Naruto, was decided when he turned 18. Only 2 years after Pein. And throughout the years he evolved into a mature grown man, proving to the village he was fit to lead them all, and they were willing to be led by the once knuckle-head blond ninja. Naruto Uzamaki, now Naruto Namikaze. Head of the Namikazes and soon to be head of the leaf.

"Hey mom?" Sakura snapped out of her daze when she heard her son's voice.

"What is it, Kataru?" She asked, turning to face him.

He looked back at the road in front of him briefly before replying. "When is dad coming back from his mission?" He asked, looking with those bright blue, hopeful eyes.

It pained her to say she didn't know. They knew he was safe, but lately, since peace has been so normal lately, the spy network has grown, and since Jiraiya left Naruto to watch after it he took the job seriously. He would travel to where ever needed, expending the territory and the missions were never longer then 7-12 days long. "He'll be back soon, don't worry." She smiled a 'convincing' smile. Enough to ease the young boy's thoughts.

He would always be home, being a great father, only taking the mission he absolutely had to take. She was lucky to get such a man. They were lucky to have such a dad. One that would be there no matter what, and always keeping a smile though it all.

"Okay." He grinned back, washing whatever fears he had aside and tried to forget about it. "Can Tayo and I spar when we get home?" He asked to both his mother and brother.

"Yeah, mom! Can we please spar, please please _please!" _The cherry-blossom-headed boy was literally glowing with excitement.

Sakura sighed, letting them run ahead to their house. They were only a few houses away, neighboring the Inuzuka clan. "You boys be careful!" She yelled after them, walking calmly drifting into her thoughts again.

It was early that night and the kids were already in bed, tired out from their spar. She sat in her favorite chair with a cup of her favorite mint tea, savoring the sweet fresh flavor it brought with every swallow. Naruto was supposed to be back any time now, he said he'd be back tonight but he wasn't one who could keep track of time fantastically… Dang that Kakashi-sensei. If he rubs off on Naruto any more, he'll be buried 6 feet underground while Sakura danced on top of his grave. She would not, would _NOT _catch her husband with one of those freak-of-nature books that the pervert, Jiraya wrote.

She heard a knock at the door, it was so quite and gentle, then it cracked open followed by a quite, "I'm back…" A head poked through the door revealing a happy blond ninja.

"Naruto!" Sakura explained happily in a quiet whisper. "You're on time, who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Ha ha, very funny." He grinned, giving her a loving kiss. "I missed you." He kissed her again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review or click the follow/favorite bottom! It's only a click away! ) I'll update soon! :D**

**-LovelySheree**


	7. Building Blocks

**Here's another One-Shot guys, I'm not sure how long I'll do these or when they'll start again… It's going to be a start and stop kinda thing with this. Anyways, please read and review and enjoy my **

**∆Building Blocks∆**

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the road together, hand in hand, while Naruto was holding a 2 year old with the other. He was propped on his waist, while he chatted with Sakura. They were going to have a get together with the gang later today so Sakura decided to get some shopping done. Naruto, of corse, wanted to tag along for the fun. 'Might as well come, Sakura. You never know what can happen' He held a cheesy grin on his face. 'You just don't want to look over the paper's Tsunade gave you.' Was her reply, but she let him come none the less.

Naruto was talking to the 2 year old in his arms, making faces and letting him grab his finger. Kataru was a happy baby, sleeping when needed, eating at the right times, he really wasn't an inconvenience ever. Not that they would ever think of their child as an inconvenience. Sakura always would say, 'God must have known to give me mercy because I don't think I can handle a crazy kid _and _a crazy kid in an adult body.' She'd tease, getting a pouted reply from the older blond.

Kataru was staring at his dad smiling at his father's enthusiastic expressions, giggling at the little things he did. Naruto decided to walk around the village while Sakura was getting the last bit of things in the shop, he soon mad his way to training ground seven. So many memories were here, some good, and some bad. He remembered when Kakashi-sensei tied him to the post and he wasn't allowed any food. He remembered when he and Sakura got the bells from Kakashi-sensei for their first time. And he remembered all the spars he and Sasuke would have after a crazy council meeting. All these memories he held on to tightly, never forgetting any of them. Sitting down under a tree for some shade he put Kataru in his lap, plying with him once again.

Kataru could make little words in his small mouth, understanding what people said, but he couldn't keep a full conversation. What two-year-old could? He scooted off of his dad's lap, wondering around the field after a butterfly he saw. (**A/N: **Cliché…) Naruto watched him intently, admiring even the smallest movement he made. _'I wouldn't mind another kid, after all, Kataru just turned two a day ago…' _Naruto thought, smiling and grinning.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto." A bored voice said behind him.

He turned around to find a grey haired copy-cat ninja. Kakashi. "Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi walked up to his student, leaning on the tree trunk that Naruto was sitting against. "I'd ask you the same thing, Naruto. But I was just taking a walk."

"Yeah, Sakura is out running errands so I decided to go for a walk and stumbled here, I guess." He smiled then turned his head back to the now sitting toddler with his hands clasping together the opening to see if it was there, and then repeating this again.

Kakashi smiled at his pupil's son. It wasn't often then ninja could live to see this day, most died in battle or on missions. Thus the life of a ninja. Though, if Naruto wouldn't have beat Pein, he himself would be dead right now, as well as _a lot _of others. "So I here your getting together with your friends tonight." Kakashi tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we're getting together at my place. If you'd want to join you are welcome to." He put his hands behind his head leaning more on the trunk of the tree. "I'm sure no one will mind an extra guest."

Kakashi gave it some thought, but decided against it. "No, it's okay, Naruto. I've got some things to catch up on anyways, thanks for the invite though." He smiled, waving his hand. "Now, I'm off." Poof. He was gone.

Naruto chuckled, sensei and his ways… Though, Naruto wasn't one to talk about that, he picked up some of his sensei's habits himself. Luckily none of them were that perverted orange book he always read. "Come on, Kataru. We've got to get back to your mom, I'm sure she's done by now." He walked over and picked his son up.

"Otay, daddy." He smiled much like his father's genuine real smiles. Not the cheesy grin he tried to pull off… though he actually _did _pull of the grin. Naruto and _his _ways…

They arrived at the flower shop where they saw Sakura and Ino talking about something. Who knew what though… He walked past them, acknowledging Ino and kissing his wife on the top of her head, hen headed into the shop.

"Forehead! He's gotten so _big_!" Ino awed at their son. "He looks a lot like Naruto, but has your facial structure, minus the whole forehead thing." Ino teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes, long ago she'd geven up on calling her friend Ino-pig, but Ino's nickname for Forehead always stuck… what to do what to do. "Yeah, two years go by quick." She sighed.

Naruto made his way up the stairs walking inside a room that read, 'Employes Only'. Knowing it was safe for him to enter, he did. Glancing inside he saw a ravin haired man playing with a young ravin haired girl, stacking blocks so high, then knocking them down getting manny giggles from the small child, just to rebuild the whole thing agin. "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto waved, setting the now squirming Kataru down. When it came to playing with the youngest Uchiha, he always was a little more… enthusiastic.

"Hey, Naruto." He waved, letting his daughter and Kataru play. "What bings you here, wanting to loose in another spar?" He questioned, a smirk on his face.

"Heh, like _you _could beat _me!" _Naruto puffed out his chest, signaling he meant business. "Anyway, I actually I'm here because your wife won't stop talking to mine." He sighed, watching the kids play. "So, how's Ino doing? You know, with the pregnancy." He asked, looking at his best friend and rival.

"She's doing normal I guess. Mood swings as unpredictable as always…" He sighed. "But, I have to admit, having another kid seems like a good idea." He smiled. (**A/N: **SHOCKER! *gasp*) Gazing at the kids play with the blocks themselves.

Naruto began to chuckle. "I'm going to laugh if those two end up dating or something." He commented, giving his classic grin.

Sasuke just snorted. "Please, looser. _My _daughter, dating a Namikaze." He smirked. "Think about all the _power _I could get." He let his face morph into a evil demented look.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto was literally swatting away the evil aurora coming from his friend. "Y-you o-okay?"

Sasuke began to chuckle. "Geez, you sound like Hintata used to… relax, I'm joking." He punched his shoulder lightly. "Lighten up, looser."

Naruto cursed his luck under his breath. "Hey, Sasuke, are you going to make it to the party?" He asked.

"How could I miss it. Watching you host a party is absolutely entertaining."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"What was that? I could've sworn I heard something."

"Nevermind."

Foot steps were heard from down the hall, seeming to be coming closer. Sakura and Ino walked into the room, Ino had her hands on her waist while Sakura was enjoying watching her son build up blocks, then knocking them back down. Ino looked directly at Sasuke who gave a begging look towards the Namikaze, well the older one that is, who only shrugged in response. "So, Sakura, are you ready?" He asked, picking up Kataru, much to his protest.

She only nodded her head, walking out the door. "See you later, Ino!" She smiled before she left the room completely.

Naruto followed her down the hall and out of the flower-shop. Sakura had apparently finally finished the shopping and both were headed home to the Namikaze compound. Every so often Kataru would squirm down, run around for a little, then ask to held again. To quote the Nara, it was a little troublesome. "Man, Kat. Make up your mind already." He sighed as he picked up his son once more.

"So inherited more then just his looks…" Sakura mused, teasing her husband.

"I can't believe how much I'm loved. I mean, it's absolutely heart warming." He sarcastically rolled his eyes.

Sakura giggled at his tactics and kept the steady pace back to their home. When the compound was finally in view a few happy noises were heard from the youngest Namikaze as he jumped in his fathers arms. "Hoory!(Hurry!)" He smiled a sorta toothy grin, a baby version of a certain foxy grin.

Naruto looked at his son and ruffled his hair. "Okay then! Let's hurry!" He laughed, picking up the pace and running to their home. All the way Kataru was giggling. When they arrived at their house He set the youngster down, letting him roam around the house, he immediately ran to a box with… blocks. I mean, really, what is with this kid and blocks? _'What is with this kid? He is obsessed with blocks.' _Naruto thought, looking at his mini me.

Kataru began to stack up the blocks, building a wall around it. He seemed in deep concentration which looked quite cute on the young boy's face. Not only was he making some sort of base, but it actually made sense. The way everything was placed and the smaller blocks must have been people guarding it because they were spaced out in a extremely complicated way, making sure no other person- or… block, got inside. Naruto sat down, watching his son closely, wondering what he was doing with it. Finally Kataru leaned back. He looked at his dad, giving him a big cheeky grin and saying something that surprised the knuckle head nin.

"Twry get in, daddy." He placed a blue block in his fathers hand. Naruto gave a questioning glanced, but placed the block by the "gate" of the "castle". He began to drag the block across the floor, entering the kingdom of blockiness. Right before he entered fully though…

"No." Kataru said simply, pointing at a red small block. "You cauwght daddy."

The blond raised his eye brow. Sure enough, the red block would have seen him coming. He then gave a small chuckle understanding what his son was getting at. He decided to get in to the "kingdom" a different way. Going to the back, his blue block scaled the wall into the village and again, he was rewarded with a "No." from his son. He tried again, and again, and again… nothing worked. _'Dang, what the heck? Since when was Kat so smart!?' _He thought. Just then, Sakura walked in.

"Sorry for not coming right away, me and Ino were talking." She walked over to where her son and Naruto were. "Naruto," She began to scold. "You can't teach Kataru a Chunin level defense for a village." She sighed, not understanding why _Naruto _of all people would teach their son strategy.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Chunin level?" He looked at the castle of blocks. "No, you misunderstand this Sakura. I didn't build this… Kataru came in and built something with his blocks, then he placed all of the red blocks as I think 'soldiers' and I have to break in without being caught." He explained. Failing at another attempt followed by another "No." and a point at who caught him.

The pink headed kunoichi took a closer look. "Kat?" She looked at her son who looked up at her. "Did you build this?" She asked, wondering Naruto was just messing around.

He nodded, giving a foxy grin.

"No way…" She mused. "You'll be a brilliant strategist. I wonder where he got that?"

Naruto gave it some thought for a little while before connecting some dots. "Well, Sakura. If you think about it, you're really smart and stuff but your parents weren't ninja. This makes it difficult for your ninja smarts to come out at a early age. Maybe, if you were raised in this type of inviorment like Kataru, you would have been able to make extremely good strategies." He said.

Sakura sighed. "Maybe… still, this is really good. It was hard for me to think of a way in." She picked up a yellow block, sliding it across the floor and into a corner where another wall was. She then moved it across to inside a "store" that was really just a larger block, then made her way to the castle.

"Mommy! You wruined it fowr daddy!" He pouted, disappointed that his defense was broken. (Baby translator: Mommy! You ruined it for daddy!")

Soon, everyone was finally getting together at the Namikaze compound. Naruto was with Kataru outside with some fox kits, their new clan animal, and Sakura was inside finishing the last touches. A knock was heard at the door as Sakura rushed to get it. She opened it to reveal Hinata and Kiba. "Hey guys, come on in, Naruto is in the back with Kataru. She said with a smile. Kiba only nodded as he walked out with his and Hinata's son, Lutin. He had black, spiky hair, and big bakugan (**A/N: **Spelled that wrong…) eyes. A small canine tooth was sticking out as he gave a kind grin.

Hinata followed Sakura into the kitchen. "Do you need any help, Sakura?" She asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm actually done, I was just finishing the last things when you three knocked." She sat down at the kitchen bar. "So, how are you doing Hinata?"

"Good, Kiba and Lutin seem to be a bit of a handful at times though." She laughed. "But I enjoy them both."

Sakura smiled as they continued their conversation, catching up on each other's lives.

Kiba walked into the backyard to find Naruto with Kataru like Sakura said. They were playing with a fox kit it looked like. "EH! Naruto! What's up?" He yelled.

Naruto turned around to find Kiba standing in front of him. "Oh, hey Kiba, when did you get here?" He asked.

"Just did actually." He took a seat next to his friend.

Meanwhile, Kataru and Lutin seemed to be excited to see each other as they began to wobbly chase each other through the yard and pet random foxes.

Soon everyone was there enjoying the get together and saying they needed to do this more often. All the kids, Kataru, Lutin, Linira, Damio, the son of Ten Ten and Neji, Fionai, the daughter of Temari and Shikamaru, (**A/N: **The others like Linira and Lutin, and Kataru you know already. :p) were playing and running around. The new generation was in motion and moving quickly.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, I'll post another one soon, and please review.**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
